1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery charger embodying indicia which explicitly displays information which describes the condition of charging a storage battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Battery chargers in the present practice of the art provide a dial ampere meter reading to indicate that the battery charger is energized and that it is in a charging mode. The dial reading requires expertise and experienced judgment to interpret. The meter does not as such describe the condition under which the battery is being charged or that the battery is fully charged. If there is an improper connection with a battery, it there is a short in the circuitry involved, or if the battery is sulfated, these all illustrate various problems which arise in connection with charging a battery and indicate the condition of charging and as to these, a dial reading gives no specific information. The meter generally indicates only that the charger is energized and the amperes being charged into the battery.